The Holiday Ring
by Kelsi Lynne
Summary: Story for Marisa Lee's montly writing contest!*** Brick and Blossom have been together for four years, and when Blossom decided she wants to finally be intimate, will Brick let her go against her morals to get what he wants? Read and review! Rating for sexual theme.


*****My one-shot entry for Marisa Lee's story contest! Category:Christmas/Holiday*****

Brick made a sort of grunt as he eased himself into his large, red couch and turned on the hockey game. He opened his beer and took a sip. The flavor was bittersweet to him. It wasn't exactly the most delicious thing in the world, but it helped stow away his problems at least for a little while, so he was fine with it.

Outside, snow was falling at an increasing rate, piling up along the roadsides and blocking traffic. It was only a matter of time until Brick would be stuck in his house, condemned by a wall of snow. He was fine with it. The winter time was always the worst for him. He hated being cold, and the thought of family made him want to shoot himself. He hadn't talked to his brothers since they "straightened out". Brick wasn't about to change his lifestyle just because he wasn't a teenager anymore. The only thing that caused him to change even slightly was Blossom.

If he was being honest with himself, the only thing that had any sort of effect on his life was Blossom, his beautiful, bright-eyed girlfriend. She was the reason he was still alive. When he was nineteen, he began doing extremely hardcore drugs, which scared Blossom, but she didn't force him to stop. Sure, she asked, but when he said he wasn't going to change, she accepted it and dropped the topic. That was, until, Brick found himself waking up in an unknown location. According to Blossom, he was missing for a week. It turns out, the cocaine he bought was laced and caused him to hallucinate wildly. That was when Blossom drew the line.

"_Please, Brick, at least quit the hardcore drugs. It's tearing me apart to see you so fucked up," Blossom pleaded with Brick. She was sobbing now, and Brick couldn't think of any form of response. Instead, he just kissed her cheek and turned to his "drug drawer". He pulled the whole drawer out from the dresser and took it to the Townsville dump to dispose it. When he returned, Blossom smiled. It was the first real smile he had seen on her face since he started the drugs, and that was enough to motivate him to stay off of drugs._

Brick took another gulp of his beer. It seemed he drank a lot more now that he was off of drugs, but Blossom prefered that over the alternative, so she didn't nag him as much as she used to. Brick smiled. He loved everything about Blossom. He loved how headstrong she was, and how good she was, and, especially, how understanding she was. Despite how much she hated Brick's ways, she was still with him. He never knew someone could stick with someone so long before, but she did. She had faith in him, and that was all he really needed.

It was that thought that caused Brick's ran his fingers across a velvet box in his pocket. Just then, as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Blossom let herself in.

"Hey babe," Brick shouted from the couch. Blossom stomped the snow off her boots outside then removed them before walking on Brick's already stained carpet. He didn't understand why she didn't just track the debris in with her. That's what he did. She removed her jacket and placed it on the coat rack that Brick bought _only_ because Blossom was uncomfortable throwing her jacket on the ground. Honestly, as tedious as her habits were, they amused Brick.

Blossom sat down on the couch next to Brick and cuddled into him. She was shivering slightly. "It's really starting to get snowy," Blossom said idly while she picked at some dirt under her freshly manicured fingernails. Her knew by her tone that she meant something else by what she said, but he didn't look too far into it.

"Yeah, I'll probably have to shovel sometime soon." Brick sighed and took another sip of his beer. Blossom began to scowl, but stopped herself, remembering that Brick was much better off coping through alcohol rather than drugs. She looked up at him, into his deep, red eyes and smiled.

Brick was very handsome, and Blossom was extremely giddy that she was so lucky as to have him in her life. His finally cut his hair, and Blossom had to admit that, even though she didn't think she would like it, she actually did. It wasn't short, but it wasn't nearly as long as it used to be. It fell just above his shoulders now, and was layered to create more volume. It did that "flippy-thing" (as Bubbles referred to it) and Blossom found it to be very attractive.

Brick met Blossom's gaze and smiled back. It was so easy for him to get lost in her wide, pink eyes. Her cheeks were flushed still from the cold, and her lips were slightly more red. He determined it was probably from the cold, causing them to be chapped, so he grabbed his chapstick from the coffee table and offered it to her. She giggled.

"That bad, huh?" She applied the chapstick then handed it back to Brick.

"Not bad at all, just different," he explained. She kissed his cheek and laughed when there was a chapstick lip stain left behind.

"So," Blossom said, turning her whole body to face him. He legs were crossed, and her hands rested on Brick's leg. He noted the action, that being her hand high up on his upper thigh, but he thought nothing of it.

"So," Brick said, mimicking Blossom's slightly excited, girlish voice. That caused Blossom to laugh.

"You made fun of me, so I'm not gonna tell you!" Blossom went to stand, but Brick pulled her back down to the couch before she could move more than an inch. Blossom leaned in and kissed Brick, then continued. "I was thinking, I know you don't like the holidays, and I know every year we've been together we've been separate during Christmas, but this year, I would _really_ like you to be there with my family. I know I'm asking a lot, and you can say no, but it would mean alot if you said yes."

Brick sighed. He didn't want to upset Blossom, but he also didn't want to have a Christmas dinner with her family. That meant conversation, and conversation meant he would have to talk about _his_ family at some point. Blossom had learned not to mention his brothers around him, but Bubbles never failed to bring up Boomer.

"Blossom, I really don't want to..." Brick began, but when he saw the hurt expression in Blossom's face, he sighed. "But, for you, I will."

"Good!" Blossom kissed him again, only this time it was deep and passionate. She locked her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. This caught Brick off guard, but he sure as hell wasn't opposed. He rarely got this much passion out of Blossom. Usually he just recieved small pecks here and there, and the occasional make out when he made her happy.

He supposed that's what this was, but it seemed more full of desire than the usual passion. It was a dull, aching hunger that could only be satisfied by being as close as possible. Brick leaned into Blossom, signaling her to lay back. He was on top of her now, and she moved her lips aside. Brick began kissing her neck while she spoke.

"So, like I said before, it's getting really snowy. I might be snowed in, so I should probably just stay the night here," Blossom decided. Brick kissed up Blossom's neck until he was at her ear.

"I think that will be perfect," Brick whispered. He began kissing her again, and although it wasn't usually what Blossom allowed, he began to pull at her shirt. He could feel it coming, the moment when Blossom shoved him off and scolded him for being "too much like a boy". But, instead of reacting the way he expected, she parted from him and helped him to remove the pink tee-shirt.

Brick gave her a quizzical look, to which she answered with a soft kiss on the lips. She began to sit up, and Brick stood to get off of her. He wondered why she had taken off her shirt just to make them stop anyway, but he also wasn't exactly complaining. Her body was _extremely_ sexy, and he didn't try to hide his obvious admiration. She had curves that made any straight boys heart stop, and she was rather busty. Her pale skin was smooth and flawless.

"Come on," Blossom said, reaching out her hand to him. He grabbed her hand in his own and she began to lead him upstairs. She had a devilish sort of grin on her face, which puzzled Brick more than ever.

"Blossom?"

"You said I could stay the night, right?" Brick nodded. "Well, then I want to get comfortable. Besides, it's nearly eleven, so we should be getting in bed." Brick _did_ notice that she said "in bed" rather than "to bed".

Blossom already knew where Brick's bedroom was. Sure, she's never been in it unless she was helping him with his laundry, but there was a first for everything, right? She opened the door to his bedroom, third door on your left, and didn't bother to flip the light on.

Blossom climbed in bed and patted the space next to her. Brick didn't move. Was it pervy to say that he had played this scenario in his head many times before? Because he sure as hell had. He was frozen in the doorway. There were only two things that registered to him, and those were Blossom's eyes, which looked more excited than they had ever looked before, and the fact that she was _shirtless_.

That's why, even though she had patted the space next to her, he decided to climb on top of her and begin kissing her with the same passion from the living room. No, it wasn't the same, it was stronger. Brick didn't think it was possible to have this much feeling toward someone, but he did. He was in love, she was in love, and together they were a burning passion. Red on red, fire on fire.

Blossom and Brick both progressively lost more and more articles of clothing, and as they did, Brick thought. He thought back to the past conversations they had encountered in their four years of being together. In every single one, Blossom had said she wanted to wait until she was married to have sex. In every single one, Brick would beg and plead, desperate for her touch. He gave up, finally realizing it was a lost cause, and now here she was. It was her who initiated the first kiss, the first touch. There were here, in Brick's room, on Brick's bed, so close and so unclothed that Brick was honestly in a state of confusion.

So he stopped. He looked in to Blossom's beautiful, pink eyes and he smiled. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Blossom, I love you. And I know about your morals. I can't say I have the same, but I can say that I am willing to do anything to keep you happy. So, we're going to do this right." Brick stood and shivered. He was only in his boxers. Blossom, who had not even underwear on, covered herself with the blanket. It _was _cold. _Of course it is, it's Christmas Eve_, Brick remembered. Christmas Eve...Brick nodded to himself in approval. _I'm so fucking romantic_. He retrieved his pants from the floor and pulled out the small, velvet box. He kissed the lid before turning to Blossom and smiling. Blossom couldn't see the box in his hands, so she assumed he was just going mental. She sat up.

"What is it?" she inquired as Brick sat down next to her on the bed. He placed the box in her hands and her eyes widened.

Brick got down on one knee. He _could_ have said some really romantic, long speech about how much he loved her, but instead he just smiled. Blossom opened the box and he eyes widened. She looked from the box to Brick, then back to the box. She pulled out the diamond ring and brought it close to her face. Then, she began to cry.

"Blossom Utonium, will you be my wife?" Brick asked. Blossom sniffled and put the ring on her left hand ring finger.

"Yes." She leaned down and kissed him. Brick looked at the clock and saw that it was twelve-o-one in the morning.

"Merry Christmas," Brick whispered.

*****Okay, here's my one shot story that I wrote for Marisa Lee's story contest! She has a contest every month, and this month's category was Christmas! She wanted a "fap-worthy" story, but since I'm bad at sexual anything (awkward status) I decided to make it very light. I hope I didn't disappoint, and I hope you enjoyed it! Review please! xoxo*****


End file.
